


husbands...

by sunshineonmyback



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonmyback/pseuds/sunshineonmyback
Summary: Married in the heat of the moment, after a tough battle, Fjord and Caduceus return to the XorHaus and share soft, sugary thoughts.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	husbands...

Fjord has to remember to breathe, the weight of the ring on his hand distracting him nearly as much as the sheer delight of Caduceus' smile. Their first kiss, after the ceremony, sends tingles up his spine. He _belongs_ with someone now, has a future with a man who loves him for who he is, past and future. He has someone he's sworn to protect and support, an odd firbolg with no end of endearing traits (like his faith, and his wisdom, and his curiosity, and his hair).

It feels free, feels safe, feels absolutely crazy. He still can't believe it when he's laying with Caduceus under the Xorhaus tree, their fingers entwined, staring up at the perpetual night.

"I love you," Caduceus rumbles, long lashes flickering as he turns on his side. Fjord copies his position so they're face to face, the responding "I love you too" bubbling out of his chest, unable to be contained. It must have been the hundreth time they've said it today, before and after, their mouths perpetually shaped around the vowels in these hours of devotion.

"I can't believe I'm married," Fjord says after a moment, his free hand resting on Caduceus' hip. "We're _married."_

Caduceus' smile turns shy. "I can't really believe it either, that that happened. Feels like a dream." His free hand comes up between them, brushing Fjord's jaw and cheekbones.

"A dream I never had, that's for sure. I used to not think-- used to think I wouldn't find someone, that I would never be enough. I'm enough now, maybe I've always been enough, but-" he pressed a kiss to Cad's palm, "I know that without you, I wouldn't be as strong or kind as I am today. I love you, Deucey."

Cad scoots closer, presses his forehead and nose against Fjord, and breathes deeply before speaking. "I always thought I would marry someone strong and handsome and kind. I'm proud of you, but you helped me too. Knowing that I was more than my family, that the answers we were given aren't always the right ones, that my feelings were okay..." his breath ghosts across Fjord's face, warm and bitter from their tea. "I love you, Fjord."

It's too much for his heart to handle, so he surges forth for a kiss, pushing Caduceus onto his back and seeking that sweet connection between lips and tongue. Caduceus rumbles, pleased, so deep he can feel the vibrations under his hands as he grips at the silk shirt. He nearly growls when Cad puts his hands in his hair, the short nails scratching pleasantly as _his husband_ keeps him in the kiss.

He pushes a knee between long legs, fingers teasing Caduceus' shirt open as they break apart for breath.

"Do you-"

"Do you want to-"

They both stare at each other for a second, then Caduceus chuckles and Fjord laughs, a quick, relieved, moment shared under the glowing trees.

"I want to, sweet, I'd just rather not give our neighbors an eyeful," Caduceus murmurs as his hands ghost across Fjord's still-clothed chest. Fjord stops halfway down Cad's shirt at the pet name, his clipped hails resting against the velvet of Cad's skin. Realizing what Cad said, he rebuttons the last one and sits back after planting a kiss to one soft collarbone.

"We can move to our room. We'll have to be quiet though, love. Like last time."

"Maybe I don't want to be quiet this time," he says through lowered eyelashes.

Heat tugs tight in his stomach. "Fuck, Deuces." He pulls in a shuddering breath. "Love, you can't j-just say things like that."

Cad makes a considering sound, dragging his hands across Fjord's shoulders. "I'd like to hear you, too. You don't usually make a lot of sound, but if we're sonewhere private, would you let me hear you?" Fjord ducks his head, hiding his face in Caduceus' shoulder. For someone who was inexperienced when they met, the _things_ he says...

"You're right," Caduceus says, once again carding his fingers through the longer, gray hair on Fjord's head, "we'll need to be quiet tonight. Tomorrow, though, there's that inn that Essek recommended."

"That's what we get for not planning this," Fjord says, still feeling flushed from the kissing and Caduceus' _very distracting_ suggestions.

His hands stop. "Did you want to wait and plan?" Cad asks, a subtle hint of _do you regret this_ in his tone that Fjord knows nobody else would've recognized.

"No, that's not what I mean. I asked, because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I wanted to know if you did too. It doesn't really matter to me what - how our relationship is marked, or what ritual we do, or which flowers are at the ceremony - just that we know we always belong to each other. That I belong with you."

Fjord can feel himself getting a little misty-eyed, but he doesn't care. Warm arms pull him into _his husband's_ embrace. He's probably killing the mood, but Cad's hands are reassuring on his back, reminding him that Cad cares about what he thinks. That Caduceus is listening.

"Lichen, my darling, I don't need a wedding to love you, but I can't deny that I didn't want it. Quick as it was, with just Jester and our friends, I wouldn't have it any other way. And now I can call you my husband."

"Your _husband,"_ Fjord echoes, smiling into his shoulder, that single word immediately flooding him with delight.

"I belong with you, Fjord," Caduceus rumbles, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then to his lips. They stay in the embrace for a while, something as simple as lying in the comfort of another's body feeling so different amd familiar with the new labels.

After a while, he moves. "Let's go to bed, love," Fjord says, slowly extracting himself. Caduceus lets out something too deep to be called a whine, but Fjord knows the sound too well to call it anything but. He gets up, pulling Caduceus up with an offered hand and then interlocking their fingers.

Cad leans down as they descend the stairs leading inside, hair haloed by the string lights and gaze shifting to something almost burning. "Can you be quiet, _husband?"_

Fjord swallows. Hearing that tone, he realizes it might be more difficult than he expects.

**Author's Note:**

> if i ever write a second chapter it will be smut


End file.
